


Венера в Стрельце

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: Снейп времен мародеров очень любит экспериментировать с зельями. Многие ингредиенты даже не нужно покупать: их можно найти в запретном лесу. Одного не учел бедный Северус… У кентавров брачный сезон!





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест на diary.ru по заявке Noel* в 2010 году. Сейчас я перечитывала по диагонали)))  
> Осторожно: в этом тексте оборот «ебать конем» употребляется буквально! НЦ-21!!!

Осень – время гона, тревожное время, когда кровь бурлит по-особому, время танцев на залитых лунным светом полянах и битв не на жизнь, а на смерть: в табуне дюжина самцов и только три самки. Тех кентавров, кому не досталось самки и кто вынужден искать другие пути для удовлетворения «осенней тоски», инстинкт оплодотворения заставляет не брезговать даже представителями своего пола, и самым беспечным из них приходится туго.

По ночам в лесу, который люди называют Запретным, разливаются упоительные запахи, от которых кружит голову и хочется пуститься вскачь вдоль неприметных тропинок, а то и вовсе напролом, сквозь кустарники. Фиренц любит ночи, а осенние ночи – особенно.

Он неподвижно стоит в тени деревьев, почти сливаясь с ними. На поляну вскоре должна прийти Корделия, прелестная кентаврица серебристой масти. Сегодня днем она выбрала его, и сейчас Фиренц нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. Ждать с каждой минутой все труднее.

Вдруг его внимание привлекает какое-то движение на другом краю поляны, и это совершенно точно не Корделия. Присмотревшись, Фиренц понимает, что это человек, видимо, кто-то из замка. Не полувеликан, который знает повадки кентавров и не рискнул бы сунуться в глубину леса во время гона, а кто-то другой, гораздо более мелкий… и глупый. Тощая фигурка в черной мантии медленно бредет среди высоких деревьев, время от времени нагибаясь к самой земле, будто ищет что-то. Фиренц морщится: присутствие этого человека здесь и сейчас совсем неуместно, Корделия хоть и дружелюбно относится к людям, но зрители в такой момент излишни.

За спиной Фиренца хрустит ветка. Он оборачивается, готовый увести ее как можно дальше отсюда, но она уже смотрит ему за плечо, гневно раздувая ноздри. Оскорбленно фыркнув, она пускается с места в галоп, пересекает поляну и проносится мимо человеческого отродья, то ли случайно, то ли намеренно задевая его копытом и отшвыривая в сторону. Фиренц медлит всего несколько мгновений, но их хватает, чтобы Корделия скрылась среди деревьев. Догонять ее бессмысленно, и он, осторожно ступая, приближается к распростертому на земле человеку. Очень молодой, почти мальчик, с запутавшимися в грязных волосах сухими листьями – от него веет странной смесью беззащитности и угрозы. Фиренц нагибается, проводит руками над телом, проверяя, нет ли переломов, и вдруг задыхается от внезапного возбуждения. Хрупкий черноволосый парень в распахнувшейся мантии, под которой только тонкая ночная сорочка в пол, выглядит так соблазнительно, вызывет такое желание взять, смять, овладеть, что у Фиренца темнеет в глазах. Фразы Бейна о «недопустимости межвидовых связей» в этот момент кажутся абсолютной чушью, потому что вот оно, тело, молодое, гибкое, протяни руку и возьми, и оно даже, наверное, не будет сопротивляться – не сможет. Ощущение собственной силы, превосходства над человеком пьянит, как настойка дурман-травы, и Фиренц чувствует, что теряет над собой контроль, что животное начало вытесняет в нем человеческое…

Подняв голову к звездному небу, он удовлетворенно улыбается: Венера нынче в Стрельце, и это окончательно решает для него исход сегодняшней ночи.


	2. Венера в Стрельце

Снейп все дальше углублялся в Запретный лес. Выскользнуть ночью из замка не составило труда, достаточно было проследить за Мародерами, вознамерившимися сегодня пошерудить в Зале Славы, а потом натравить на них завхоза. Остальное было уже делом техники: парочку секретных лазеек ему показал сам Блэк, когда в прошлом году завел в Визжащую хижину, нужно было просто пройти ее, а оттуда уже была прямая дорога в лес. Конечно, воспоминания о произошедшем в ней были до сих пор свежи, но за последний год Снейп изрядно натренировался в выдержке и самоконтроле, с того времени, как впервые пришел в Малфой-мэнор и встретил там Тома Риддла. Тот поощрял тягу юного волшебника к изучению зелий, и сейчас Снейп как раз занимался одним снадобьем, которое окрестил про себя «жидким Империо», а уж каково было его название на самом деле, и самому Мерлину было неведомо, листок с заглавием был выдран из древнего фолианта в незапамятные времена. Сейчас Северусу нужно было разыскать в Запретном лесу сразу два ингредиента: споры огненного гриба, похожие на неостывшие угольки, и семя единорога. В энциклопедии магических животных было сказано, что брачный сезон у этих тварей начинается в октябре, так что Снейп питал определенные надежды, что его сегодняшняя вылазка увенчается успехом.

Он брел и брел по лесу, почти не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, сосредоточенный только на грибных спорах и каплях единорожьего семени, как вдруг в нос ударил острый лошадиный запах. Кажется, он ненароком забрел на территорию кентавров…

В следующий миг его опасения подтвердились: на прогалине мелькнул серебристый силуэт, а потом тяжелые копыта ударили его в грудь, вышибая воздух из легких. Последним, что Северус услышал перед тем, как померкло сознание, был треск ломаемой волшебной палочки.

Он очнулся от того, что ему под ребра впивалось что-то острое, больше всего похожее на… сучок дерева? Глаза никак не открывались, перед сомкнутыми веками во тьме плавали кровавые точки. Наконец он кое-как проморгался, но темнота никуда не исчезла, она была душной, влажной, и пахла давно не стиранной тканью, из чего Снейп сделал вывод, что ему на голову набросили его же собственную мантию.

Все тело невыносимо болело, будто по нему проскакал табун кентавров. И тут же Северус вспомнил стремительно надвигающееся на него лошадиное тело, хруст растоптанной волшебной палочки… Вслед за воспоминаниями вернулась чувствительность. Ужасно ныла грудь – там, куда пришелся удар копытом. Северус осторожно пошевелил руками и ногами, и почувствовал, что они чем-то зафиксированы, а он сам, скорее всего, перекинут через ствол дерева – довольно тонкого, похожего на перекладину для сушки белья, которым в этом сравнении являлся сам Снейп.

Сзади шумно вздохнули и переступили с ноги на ногу, причем, судя по звукам, ног было четыре, и все они оканчивались копытами. Снейп рискнул подать голос.

– Эй! Вы меня слышите? Я – студент Хогвартса, я не причиню вам вреда, не могли бы вы меня отпустить? – прозвучало это хрипло и довольно беспомощно.

Вместо ответа чьи-то жесткие руки прошлись по спине и заднице, оглаживая, а потом раздался треск разрываемой ткани, с бедер бесцеремонно стащили подштанники – вниз, к ботинкам, и обнажившейся кожи коснулось прохладное дуновение ночного воздуха. Мозолистый палец пересчитал выпирающие позвонки, скользнул между ягодиц, царапнул сморщенный анус и поджавшиеся яички… У Северуса перехватило дыхание от ужаса: сзади находился кентавр, который имел на него совершенно недвусмысленные виды!

На поясницу легла холодная ладонь, и Снейп отчаянно замотал головой, забившись в невидимых путах. Единственное, чего он этим добился – полы мантии немного разошлись, в эту щель можно было или высунуть нос и дышать, или смотреть. Северус выбрал второе и тут же пожалел об этом: прямо на уровне его глаз, между жилистыми ногами, покрытыми короткой пегой шерстью, покачивался возбужденный член кентавра. Толстый, лиловый, перевитый вспухшими венами, он свисал почти до земли, и к горлу Снейпа подкатила тошнота, когда он представил, что эта штука сейчас окажется внутри него… Мокрые пальцы толкнулись в плотно сжатый анус, преодолевая сопротивление, наспех подготавливая.

Когда кентавр счел, что Северус готов принять его в себя, дерево по обе стороны от него дрогнуло, прогибаясь под дополнительным весом, на спину навалилась тяжесть, и два копыта глухо стукнули о землю совсем рядом с головой Снейпа. В глазах у него потемнело от боли, когда гладкая крупная головка впервые ткнулась в анус. Ощущение огромного кактуса в заднице только усилилось, когда кентавр продолжил свое движение. Резкая боль словно проткнула Северуса раскаленной иглой до самой поясницы, внутри стало очень горячо и очень мокро, а проникновение вдруг облегчилось, и Северус понял, что внутри него что-то порвалось. Ему показалось, что на его зад прицельно наложили Круциатус, терпеть это было невыносимо, и он заорал – громко, отчаянно, срывая связки. От крика становилось немножко легче, но совсем скоро он мог уже только хрипеть. Член кентавра двигался как поршень, не заходя при этом и на половину длины, если, конечно, Северус мог сейчас адекватно сопоставить свои ощущения с тем, что только что видел. После очередного толчка сознание милосердно покинуло его…

Когда он очнулся, рядом никого не было, а небо, просвечивающее сквозь кроны деревьев, медленно светлело. Каждую мышцу в теле, казалось, завязали узлом и опустили в котел со льдом, и не было ни одного места на теле, которое не болело бы. С трудом приподнявшись на локте, Северус огляделся: он лежал на куче сухих листьев, возле него лежала сумка, потерянная на поляне, и даже обломки волшебной палочки. Память о произошедшем возвращалась рывками, осознать то, что случилось, было трудно, это казалось невероятным, ужасным, отвратительным…

Повернув голову, он увидел странно изогнутое, растущее почти параллельно земле дерево, на траве под ним были полузасохшие бурые потеки и белесые лужицы. Поняв природу их происхождения, он судорожно завел дрожащую руку за спину, прикасаясь к истерзанному анусу. Там было отвратительно мокро, но боли, как ни странно, не чувствовалось. Снейп поднес ладонь к лицу, но то, что он принял за кровь, оказалось вязкой беловатой жидкостью с острым горьким запахом. Вероятнее всего, это было семя кентавра. Движимый неясным подозрением и азартом исследователя, заглушить которые была не в силах даже тупая ноющая боль во всем теле, Северус дотянулся до сумки и выудил оттуда крохотный ножичек для нарезки ингредиентов. Недолго думая, он полоснул лезвием по пальцу, а потом, ничуть не гнушаясь, окунул его в лужицу семени, натекшего на землю. Ранку тут же защипало, и Северус скрипнул зубами от боли, но царапина уже затягивалась, прямо на глазах, и через несколько мгновений исчезла совсем.

Интерес зельевара победил ломоту в суставах, и Снейп, достав из сумки чудом уцелевший фиал, наполнил его спермой кентавра. С ней надо было разобраться, может, она бы смогла заменить семя единорога в его зелье… И это для Северуса было важнее всего остального.


End file.
